


Boy got a gun

by CuervoToxico



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Drugs, Established Relationship, Guns, M/M, Traffic, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuervoToxico/pseuds/CuervoToxico
Summary: Jay es jefe de un peligroso negocio de drogas que, además, controla el territorio siendo el único proveedor.Eso hasta que llega el mago blanco, y pone las cosas un poco más difíciles.
Relationships: Jay/Kinesis (MapleStory)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZorroDeLaLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorroDeLaLuna/gifts).



> Zorrito eres un ser de luz divino, te quiero un montón <3

**_"No nos va a entrar con sutileza, somos más de volar la cabeza ..." ♪_ **

  
  
Entró a la habitación arrastrando sus pies, con un trapo húmedo se quitaba la sangre seca de sus manos, su camisa blanca seguía impecable, quizás un poco arrugada como siempre, pero no se había manchado en medio de todo el revuelo de la pelea, el chico había puesto resistencia, obviamente Kinesis ganó. Ingrese a su habitación pensando en lo bien que le vendría una ducha, se quitó la ropa mientras marcaba en su celular, solicitó información sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

—Al habla K, el motivo de la llamada es para dar informe de la situación de hoy —habló Kin apenas atendió la llamada.

—Al habla Yu, respecto a lo de hoy se le ha enviado un e-mail con información relevante, solicito que lo lea antes de dar cualquier información —el chico sonrió al escuchar la voz de la chica, le gustaba cuando era ella quien atendía el teléfono.

—Encuentro que es completamente innecesario tener que leerlo, el trabajo está hecho y no es necesario tanto ajetreo para poder dar a conocer aquello —volvió a decir Kinesis, se quedó de pie en el centro de su habitación, sólo con su ropa interior y buscando con la mirada su toalla.

—Negativo, es parte de su trabajo e igualmente su obligación tener que confirmar la lectura del e-mail enviado y luego de eso comunicarse con centro de control —La chica suspiró al teléfono completamente agotada, seguro había tenido un día largo.

—Yuna, sólo dime que escribiste en el maldito e-mail, no quiero leerlo —se quejó finalmente el azabache.

—Es por esto que no funcionan nuestros métodos, siempre lo arruinas todo —alegó la chica maldiciendo—. Sólo ve a ver a Jay, ¿está bien?

—Sí, gracias, de todas formas iba a ir —murmuró, se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Se encerró en el baño de su cuarto y se metió a duchar. Salió a los minutos después, se vistió rápido y salió. A través de su celular entró de todas formas a revisar su correo, no decía demasiado, nada que le diera un indicio de por qué requerían de su presencia en la oficina del rubio.

Apenas llegó abrió la puerta sin tocar, Jay odiaba que hiciera eso y es por la misma razón que lo hacía. El chico seguía donde siempre lo encontraba, con el rostro casi pegado al monitor, tecleando rápido y el basurero a un lado de su mesa de trabajo estaba rebosante en latas de bebidas energéticas.

Sonrió divertido cuando el chico le miró de reojo, con una mueca molesta y sus ojos irritados.

—Deberías despegarte un poco de eso, creo que necesitas dormir urgentemente —comentó Kin entrando por completo a la habitación.

Jay hizo una inspección completa de su cuerpo, de su ropa, de sus manos, comprobando que estuviese completamente limpio antes de siquiera permitirle acercarse. Finalmente suspiró, negó con la cabeza y siguió tecleando tan rápido como sus dedos consiguieran moverse.

—Ocurrió algo —susurró Jay.

—¿Con qué? Mi trabajo salió espléndido, yo ya había acabado por hoy —se apresuró a aclarar Kinesis, sonriéndole agradable y recargándose en su escritorio.

—Dos de las catorce cajas de municiones que enviamos no llegaron, busqué en la base de datos de la policía, ellos no la tienen retenida —murmuró, dio un empujón en la mesa y su silla con ruedas se deslizó por el suelo, dio contra un casillero y lo abrió.

Había un par de carpetas de las que comenzó a revisar, papeles ordenados y apilados tan correctamente que a Kin sólo le daban ganas de derribarlos.

—¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado? —preguntó curioso, se recargó junto a la computadora y tomó la lata de energética que seguía ahí, aún le quedaba la mitad, vio de reojo que el chico siguiera revisando aquellos documentos antes de tirar la lata al basurero.

—Tendrás que comprarme otra —susurró el rubio, el azabache soltó una maldición y volteó a verlo—. No sé qué pasó, llevo toda la tarde tratando de averiguarlo, pero no consigo llegar a nada.

El menor se deslizó en su silla, parecía derrotado, estresado y con sueño. Se podía notar en como luchaba para que sus ojos no se cerraran. Kinesis no lo había visto salir de aquella oficina desde hace tres días.

—Deberías dormir un poco Jay, si quieres puedo ocuparme de esto mientras tanto —habló Kin de pie frente al chico, quien sólo le miró con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y negó—. ¡Puedo hacerlo! No soy un idiota con las computadoras.

—Lo sé, sé que te he enseñado bien sobre eso, sólo que esto es un poco más complicado.

—Puedo intentar avanzar en otras cosas, sólo si así consigo que duermas un poco —ofreció el mayor, hincándose junto a él y tomando de su mano.

Jay volteó a verle, sus ojos entrecerrados y cansados, encogió sus piernas sobre la silla, pegando sus rodillas a su pecho y recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla.

—Bien, necesito que obtengas la localización exacta de la mercancía enviada ayer, los ciento treinta kilos de metanfetaminas ¿recuerdas? Fueron desviados del destino inicial —susurró Jay apuntando su computadora, Kinesis volteó a verle confundido.

—¿Por qué fueron desviados? —preguntó curioso.

Jay se quejó, cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos y soltó un sollozo.

—¡No importa! —Se apresuró a decir Kin—. Podrás contarme de eso luego, está bien, todo está bien, irás a descansar un momento y yo me encargaré de actuar como el jefe por una tarde.

—Yo soy quien les dice a todos lo que deben hacer, no usurpes mi lugar —murmuró el rubio, ambos voltearon a ver el teléfono que comenzaba a sonar, el menor soltó una maldición y se deslizó hasta él con su silla.

El chico atendió el teléfono, con voz apagada y monótona, Kinesis sabía que el rubio no se sentía cómodo hablando con alguien aparte de sus conocidos, es por eso que él no se ocupa de los llamados, pero se sabe que si una llamada llega directo al teléfono de su oficina, es porque es realmente importante, o sólo es Yuna recordándole que debe comer.

Finalmente cuando el rubio acabó de hablar con quién sea que estuviera hablando, se recargó por completo en el respaldo y le miró con sus grandes ojos irritados.

—Tienes un trabajo para mañana, ¿recuerdas al soplón de la vez pasada? —preguntó el más bajo.

—Ese idiota, tuvimos a la policía dando vueltas cerca de aquí por mucho tiempo, todo por culpa de él, creí que había desaparecido —comentó el azabache.

—Lo encontraron, al parecer ha estado escondiéndose en la frontera, ahora trabaja para un grupo de hombre que tratan de comenzar un negocio con la trata de blancas —el menor se colocó de pie mientras hablaba, de uno de sus cajones sacó un pañuelo desechable y lo usó para limpiar un poco la mesa donde trabajaba, apagó el monitor y sacó otro pañuelo para limpiarlo igualmente.

—Que tipo más sucio, eso es caer muy bajo —susurró Kinesis, haciéndose a un lado para darle paso al chico que fue hasta el baño privado que tenía junto a la habitación.

—Mátalo —ordenó Jay, llenando sus manos de jabón, frotando hasta mitad de sus antebrazos y luego enjuagando.

—¿Con quienes trabaja también?

—No te pagaran más por ellos —Jay se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

—Bueno, lo haré de todas formas —le restó importancia el mayor, sonrió al ver que el chico al fin estaba listo para largarse de ahí—. Ahora dejarás de pensar en eso un rato, te relajarás y dormiras tanto como puedas, haré saber a todos que no estarás disponible hasta mañana, y que para fortuna de muchos, deberán acercarse a hablar conmigo.

—Para la desgracia de muchos querrás decir —murmuró el rubio saliendo del lugar siendo seguido por el más alto.

—Obvio no, les encanta cuando soy yo quien toma el cargo, para ser más precisos, me aman —dijo Kinesis, peinando su cabello hacia atrás y mirando a Jay con una sonrisa seductora.

El rubio sólo rodó los ojos y lo ignoró, caminando aún más rápido hasta dónde estaba su habitación. Kinesis era ridículo, no sabía cómo es que logró conseguir tanto respeto por quienes los seguían, cómo consiguió estar tan alto en la jerarquía del submundo. Miró a su alrededor, los pasillos largos y las bodegas repletas de utilería ilegal. Habían crecido bastante, lograron demasiado.

Llegando a la habitación entró antes que el azabache y se volteó a verlo enseguida, con el entrecejo fruncido y apuntando el suelo.

—Recoge tu ropa, eres demasiado desordenado —alegó el menor, luego apuntó a la toalla húmeda con la que se ducho antes y que seguía sobre la cama—. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando accedí a compartir habitación contigo —susurró molesto.

—Tú aceptaste, no tuve nada que ver en tu decisión —se apresuró a aclarar el mayor.

Recogió rápido su ropa y escondió el trapo con sangre que uso para limpiar sus manos, si el chico lo veía, lo más seguro era que le obligaría a hacer una limpieza general a la habitación, no estaba con ánimos de hacer algo así, sobre todo porque ya lo hizo esa mañana por un motivo muy similar.

—Luego de que estuvieras meses insistiéndome —refutó el rubio mirándole mal.

El azabache rió por eso y dejó la ropa dentro de un canasto, iría a lavarla en un rato. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el más bajo, sonriéndole divertido y rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, el chico colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, deteniéndolo ahí y negando con la cabeza.

—Hay mucho trabajo —mencionó Jay, su mano deslizándose desde el pecho hasta el hombro del más alto, pasando sus brazos por su cuello abrazándole igualmente.

—Lo sé, e iré en un momento, luego de que terminé contigo —murmuró el azabache, inclinando su cabeza mientras empujaba al chico con él, obligando a retroceder mientras besaba su cuello.

No hagas eso —se quejó el menor avergonzado, soltando una risa a causa del cosquilleo que le producía.

Kinesis recostó a su novio sobre la cama, se complació de que el chico se deja acariciar, recibió en un abrazo, dándole espacio a su cuerpo entre sus piernas y motivando a que devorara sus labios.

Jay tenía un cuerpo más pequeño y delicado, no era algo malo realmente, un Kin le encantaba como se tenía entre sus brazos. Era una persona dulce, pero eso no significa que no podría actuar como un total engreído en ocasiones, amaba la timidez con la que siempre actuaba cuando debían reunirse con otras personas o hablar con alguien que no conocía, la misma timidez que mostraba cada que estaban sobre una cama besándose. Kinesis no creería que el mismo chico con quien en sus tiempos libres se acostaba a ver videos de gatos a los cuales era adicto, capaz de dirigir toda una red de tráfico, capaz de empujar un arma cuando era necesario. No lo creería si no lo hubiera visto ya.

Enserio le encantaba ese chico.

—Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar con lo de hoy —murmuró el rubio entre besos.

—Lo haré, sólo dame un momento —comentó el alcalde.

Kinesis sonrió gustoso cuando las piernas de su novio se enredaron sobre su espalda baja, envolviéndole con ellas, tirando de su cabello cuando sufre el atrevimiento de bajar sus caderas y frotarse contra él. El menor jadeó, su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Una vez obtuvo eso, el azabache se retiró de encima, dándole un último beso y arreglando su ropa.

—Bien, es hora de irme, Yuna debe estar como loca si nadie está atendiendo sus correos electrónicos —comentó Kin, riendo divertido cuando el rubio soltó una maldición y escondió su rostro en una almohada—. Nos vemos luego, ¡te amo gruñón!

Kinesis se apresuró en salir de la habitación corriendo antes de que un zapato diera contra su cabeza, escuchando a Jay gritaba sobre cuanto lo odiaba.

Imposible Todos saben que Jay ama a Kinesis por sobre todo.

  
  
**_"Armen filas y apunten. Juegas contra un puto poker de ases ..." ♪_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_"La señal geolocalizada, para darte en la madre y que no puedas hacer nada..." ♪_ **

  
Kinesis despertó alterado, por instinto levantando la pistola que guardaba bajo su almohada y quitándole el seguro, medio cuerpo sobre el de Jay protegiéndolo. La alarma de incendio del lugar había comenzado a sonar y se podían escuchar gritos fuera de la habitación.

Necesitó menos de tres segundos para hacer un chequeó a la oscura habitación en busca de peligro, al parecer no lo había, se quitó de encima de su novio, dejando que el chico pudiera colocarse de pie, buscando rápido pantalones para ambos y de un cajón sacando su propia arma.

Vio la hora en el despertador junto a la cama, apenas eran las cuatro de la madrugada, sólo había alcanzado a dormir tres horas.

Se pusieron los pantalones tan rápido como pudieron, no hablaban, no preguntaban, ambos entendían que debían salir cuanto antes. Jay se calzó unas pantuflas que tenía bajo la cama y Kinesis fue descalzo. Antes de abrir la puerta empujó al rubio tras de su cuerpo y apuntó hacia el frente, listo para presionar el gatillo.

Kin salió primero, trabajadores del cuartel estaban corriendo hacia una dirección en especifico, uno de los tantos hombres que tenían contratados como guardias se acercó hasta donde estaba él, Kinesis bajó el arma y permitió que Jay saliera, justo en el momento que la alarma dejaba de sonar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jay.

—No lo tenemos muy claro jefe, uno de los trabajadores apareció en medio de la sala envuelto en llamas, no hemos podido identificarlo, unos chicos aseguran que trabajaba en el lavado de dinero —Se apresuró a explicar el hombre, escoltándolos hasta donde estaba toda la conmoción.

—Los encargados del lavado no deberían estar aquí hoy —comentó Jay a Kinesis, quien asintió de acuerdo.

—¡Quiero que todos se aparten de aquí, se les informará de todo esto luego, por ahora lárguense a sus habitaciones! —gritó Kinesis apenas estuvieron con todo el grupo que no permitían el paso para ver bien la escena—. ¡Si alguien tiene información realmente importante sobre esto, se me acerca hablar en unos minutos!

Muchos les hicieron caso enseguida marchándose, otros se quedaron rondando cerca, pero al menos no estorbaban.

—¡Jay, Kinesis! —gritó Yuna acercándose hasta donde ellos, no la habían visto durante todo el día, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su andar cansado les daba un indicio de que la chica no ha parado de trabajar, al igual que todos.

—Yuna, ¿sabes algo de esto? —preguntó Kinesis, al fin acercándose hasta el cuerpo ahora sin vida del hombre tirado en el suelo húmedo a causa de la lluvia artificial.

—Efectivamente es uno de nuestros trabajadores encargado del lavado, no sé por qué razón andaba por aquí, pero sé que llegó recién y que se prendió en fuego aquí dentro, las cámaras de seguridad lo grabaron entrando mal herido, al parecer desangrándose desde antes —explicó la chica, hincándose frente al cuerpo y examinando la piel y músculos quemados.

—Estaba cubierto en gasolina, apesta a ello —murmuró Jay sin acercarse, cubriendo parte de su vista con el fornido cuerpo del guardia.

—¿Qué inició las llamas? —preguntó para sí misma Yuna.

—Mejor preguntar, ¿quién lo hirió? Si llegaba de afuera significa que ese alguien debe seguir ahí —mencionó Kinesis, volteó a ver a Jay y se le acercó—. Envía a unos hombres a revisar el lugar, patrulleros fuera y dentro del cuartel, también llama al equipo de limpieza, que limpien todo esto, no debe haber pruebas de que este hombre existió, luego podremos darle una sepultura digna.

Jay le miró completamente serio y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tú a mí no me das órdenes —susurró el rubio.

—Por favor amor.

—Mejor —El menor sonrió y se dio media vuelta largándose del lugar.

Enseguida el guardia comenzó a seguirle, con arma en mano listo para combate, precavido de que alguien peligroso estuviera rondando por aquellos pasillos. Kinesis por un momento pensó en enviar a dos guardias más con él, sólo por precaución, pero luego pensó que sería ridículo, su novio sabe defenderse por sí solo, aparte lo más seguro es que eso provocaría una discusión luego, no quería dormir en el sofá otra vez.

No volvieron a sus habitaciones luego de eso, estuvieron en vigilia lo que quedaba de la noche, Jay nuevamente pegado a una computadora, diciéndoles a todos lo que debían hacer, comunicándose con Yuna a través de llamadas mientras la chica se encargaba de organizar las patrullas que estarían durante el día y la noche siguiente, también de tranquilizar a los demás miembros que exigían explicaciones. Jay no podía distraerse mucho con eso, su trabajo seguía, aún tenía bodegas repletas de drogas y armas por entregar, aún debía hacer los pagos correspondientes a los distribuidores, y al parecer, como había escuchado ya esa mañana, dos de los empleados encargados de producir heroína habían enfermado, la producción iba a bajar por unos días y posiblemente Jay tendría que arreglárselas y estresarse por la baja en cantidad de distribución.  
  
  
  
  


Kinesis abrió la puerta de la oficina apenas, empujándola con su espalda mientras trataba de mantener en equilibrio lo que llevaba entre sus manos, rogando por no derramar nada o si no Jay lo tendría limpiando de cabeza, aparte de alterarlo más de lo que ya está.

—Hola, ¿cómo sigue todo? —preguntó el azabache acercándose hasta el escritorio del menor.

—Mal —murmuró el rubio, hizo a un lado unas carpetas dejando que su novio se instalara.

El más alto sonrió levantando la taza de chocolate caliente y acercándola hasta el chico, el menor le miró de reojo y levantó su lata de energética, dándole a entender que ya estaba tomando algo, Kinesis hizo un puchero, acercando la taza aún más y mirándole con ojos grandes, Jay suspiró, le entregó la lata al mayor haciendo un intercambio y dejó que el chico la tirara al basurero, dejó sus manos rodeando la taza, calentándolas y viendo como Kin sacaba un par de cupcakes de una bolsa de papel.

—Son las diez y puedo apostar que no has comido desde la tarde de ayer —recriminó el más alto, entregándole ambos dulces y sentándose junto a él.

—Deberías estar trabajando ahora —murmuró el menor aceptando la comida y volviendo a poner su atención en la pantalla del monitor.

—Iré en un momento, quería asegurarme de que comieras algo, y que no te la pasarás todo el día bebiendo energéticas.

—Puedo beber cuantas yo quiera —se quejó Jay.

—Puedes, pero no lo harás porque sino me harás sentir muy mal y lloraré por la noche —sonrió el azabache, recargándose en el escritorio y pestañeando rápido coqueto.

—Me da igual —Se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

—Bien, no importa, sé que en el fondo me amas demasiado.

—Ve a trabajar, debes encargarte del soplón, aparte necesito que pases recogiendo el dinero de esta semana y termines un encargo —ordenó el más bajo.

Kinesis tenía un pequeño fetiche con el hecho de que su novio lo mandoneé.

Kin se colocó de pie enseguida e hizo un saludo militar, moviéndose rápido tomó de las mejillas al menor y le plantó un beso, metiendo su lengua solo para molestarlo y enseguida recibiendo quejas del rubio.

—Como usted diga jefe —afirmó el más alto, dando media vuelta y largándose de la oficina—. ¡Te amo!

—Igual te amo —susurró Jay sonrojándose, acercó la taza a sus labios y sopló despacio.

Kinesis se alistó para salir, decidiendo cual auto llevar ese día mientras le pedía a Yuna que le asignara a alguien que le acompañe, no le gustaba hacer viajes tan largos solo en auto mientras se detenía a recoger el dinero, sobre todo ese día que se la pasaría viajando un poco más, primero ir a regar balas al grupo de hombres que se oculta en la frontera y con descaro tratan de comenzar un negocio, todo ese territorio es de su chico, o se trabaja para él, o se suplica por conseguir el permiso, que de todas formas deberá manejar él. Esto es el comercio.

Una chica ya estaba esperándole en el estacionamiento, recostada en la pared, cabello largo y rubio, sonrisa radiante y un fusil M16 apoyado a su lado.

—Buenos días jefe —saludó la chica.

—No soy el jefe —comentó Kinesis, apretó el botón del la cajuela del auto y metió su bolso ahí.

—Eres la pareja de jefe, eso te hace automáticamente nuestro jefe, al menos así piensa mi equipo —aclaró sonriendo divertida, metió su arma en la cajuela y se dejó una pistola en el cinturón.

—¿Cuál es tu equipo? —preguntó el azabache metiéndose dentro del auto y encendiéndolo.

—Mi equipo es uno de los pequeños, somos seis en el puesto de francotirador —explicó ella, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y corriendo el espejo para arreglarse el labial.

—¿Te gustan las armas grandes? Porque a donde vamos necesitamos sigilo —mencionó apuntando hacia atrás, donde la chica anteriormente guardó el fusil.

—Es de emergencia, la gente se altera cuando ve armas más grande que una pistola, y me gusta crear pánico, aunque si fuera por mí, traería mi arco —sonrió la rubia.

—Eso es genial, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Kin.

—Mercedes.

—Bien Mercedes, espero no tengas que sacar el arma de emergencia.

—Yo espero que sí —dijo la chica entusiasmada.

Kinesis se rió y aceleró. También esperaba que fuera así.  
  
  
  
  


Ya llevaban la mitad del recorrido, habían acabado con el primer encargo, y ahora se ocupaban de recorrer las calles de la ciudad, llegando a los puntos de encuentro donde normalmente se recogía una buena parte del dinero, también para comprobar que los que trabajaban vendiendo en las calles por los barrios bajos estuvieran bien, no es que los enviaran desprotegidos, pero nunca esta demás pasar revisando.

Estaban en medio de eso, siendo ya las cuatro de la tarde, cuando recibió una llamada por parte de Yuna. Kinesis volvió al auto, dejando que la chica rubia que le acompañaba fuera quien se hiciera cargo del intercambio, se acomodó en su asiento apoyando sus pies sobre el manubrio y contestó.

—Sí llamas para confirmar de que estamos trabajando y no vagueando, pues sí, estamos trabajando muy duro aquí —habló el azabache, mirando de reojo las envolturas de las frituras que estuvieron comiendo hace un rato mientras escuchaban la radio.

—Vuelve ahora, dejaré que el trabajo lo termine alguien más, ocurrió algo y te necesitamos aquí —La voz tan seria de Yuna le hizo tensarse, no le gustaba cuando las noticias llegaban así.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó enseguida.

—Te explicaré cuando estés aquí.

—No puedes decirme que ocurre algo y luego no contarme, sólo haces que me preocupe, dame con Jay —pidió el azabache, asomándose desde la ventana del auto y haciendo una seña a Mercedes para que se apresurara.

—No puedo darte con Jay —susurró Yuna.

—¿Por qué no puedes darme con Jay? —preguntó Kin confundido, aunque el sólo escuchar silencio desde el otro lado de la línea le hizo desesperarse—. Yuna, ¿dónde está Jay?

La chica suspiró y Kinesis sólo se agitó más, apretando el celular con fuerza y moviendo sus piernas, sus pies listos para comenzar a acelerar. Mercedes se subió de copiloto, y no sabía que cara tendría en ese momento pero la chica no dijo nada, dejó la bolsa con dinero en los asientos de atrás y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, lista para irse igualmente.

—¿Al menos sabes si Jay está bien? —susurró el mayor, no se sentía con la confianza para preguntar aquello realmente, no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Kinesis sólo ven.

Cortó la llamada luego de eso y se puso en marcha, iba a alta velocidad, la chica a su lado no reclamó nada y si lo hacía no le iba a importar, él debía llegar cuanto antes, necesitaba estar ahí y saber que su novio estaba bien.

**_"La madre que no tuve a mí me enseñó, que puedo ser mala sin andar con vándalos..." ♪_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Juega vivo menor, pendiente en la calle, y ten cuidado para que el instinto no te falle..." ♪_ **

Apenas entró al cuartel, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia donde estaba Yuna monitoreando a los trabajadores y gritándoles órdenes, parecía más alterada que de costumbre y no todos parecían estar al tanto de eso. Vio a Kinesis entrar y su postura fue firme, pidiendo a una de sus chicas más especializada que siguiera con el avance de una misión.

Ambos caminaron fuera de la sala de control, a pasos rápidos y hombros tensos, Kin estaba ansioso, sólo quería correr hasta donde estuviera su chico con la esperanza de que nada le hubiera pasado.

—¿Dónde se supone que está? —Fue lo primero que preguntó el azabache, con voz baja pero impaciente.

—No lo sabemos, perdimos comunicación hace tres horas —susurró Yuna, sus manos apretando su camisa y dándole tirones.

—¡Tres horas! —gritó Kinesis—. Pierdes comunicación con él y no debes esperar ni un minuto para llamarme.

—Creíamos tener la situación controlada —Se apresuró a aclarar la chica.

—No me importa lo que creas, no me importa que seas la segunda al mando y pienses que puedes tener el control de las cosas, me importa una mierda si ese chico testarudo prefiere no marcarme, algo ocurre con él y me llamas enseguida ¿entiendes? —preguntó molesto el mayor, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Yuna mientras ella retrocedía, asintiendo nerviosa y con los puños apretados—. Es una orden.

—Sí señor —afirmó finalmente la chica, levantando su cabeza e irguiendo su espalda, mirándole determinada.

—Quiero detalles de todo lo que ocurrió.

—Minutos luego de tu partida uno de nuestros camiones destinados al extranjero se desvió de su ruta, cuando conseguimos tener comunicación con nuestro trabajador resultó que era un asalto y posible secuestro —explicó Yuna, guiándolo fuera del pasillo, habían muchas personas merodeando por ahí y no necesitaban crear más pánico—. Una de mis chicas se puso al habla con el asaltante, decían ser parte de un grupo que operaba más al sur y que querían estar en contacto con nuestro superior, decidieron darme la llamada a mí.

—Yo soy vocero de Jay en estos casos —replicó el azabache.

—No estabas —se apresuró en recalcar—. Cuando me pusieron en contacto hice lo que está de protocolo, dije que se llevaran la mercancía pero que dejaran a nuestro trabajador libre, que nosotros no trataríamos de buscarlos luego, no armaríamos pelea por un par de ladrones.

Llegaron hasta la sala de descanso, se sentaron en unos sillones alejados de todos y Kinesis se curvó hacia adelante, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

—Supongo que no quisieron —murmuró el más alto.

—Volvieron a pedirme que les diera con mi superior, les aseguré que la jefa era yo, pero entonces nombraron a Jay, no entiendo como saben eso, siguieron insistiendo, así que finalmente tuve que ir con él y explicarle la situación —Siguió hablando ella, juntando sus manos sobre su falda y viendo de reojo a su alrededor—. Al parecer el jefe de ellos quería tener una reunión de negocios con Jay, si no escuché mal, llamaban al hombre como Mago blanco.

—Que ridículo, ¿se cree qué? ¿El rey de la coca? ¿Poderoso mago de la pasta base? Además pudieron pedir una reunión amablemente —masculló molesto.

—Era una forma de asegurarse de que realmente fuera Jay quien se presentara, ni tú ni yo, tendrían a nuestro hombre secuestrado y si Jay no se aparecía lo mataban.

—Parecen animales con sus condiciones —comentó Kinesis bufando y cruzándose de brazos.

—Le dieron un lugar al que debía llegar en menos de media hora y Jay accedió ir, obviamente fue con tres hombres armados y uno de nuestros francotiradores estaría rondando por ahí. Aún no logro entender qué salió mal —susurró para sí misma—. Llegaron y no pasaron ni dos minutos para que la comunicación se cortara, no hemos podido estar en contacto con ninguno de los que enviamos.

Kinesis asintió y se colocó de pie, le pidió la dirección y se fue a alistar para salir en su búsqueda, también pidió a dos trabajadores que fueran de apoyo. Yuna se negó en un principio en dejarlo ir, podía ser peligroso y no estaba dispuesta en perderle de vista, no quería que el cuartel sufriera una pérdida así y realmente ella no quería sufrir su pérdida, pero tampoco podía acompañarle, alguien debía quedarse al mando en el cuartel.

Kinesis se marchó del lugar tan pronto como obtuvo todo lo necesario, sabía donde debía ir, ha estado en ese lugar cientos de veces, incluso antes de trabajar con Jay, era un lugar de encuentros para personas como ellos, la gente no sospechaba lo que ocurría ahí dentro, aunque no entendían por qué siempre se veía entrar a hombres con grandes bolsos o mujeres que parecían encantadoras pero con sólo mirarte sabías que te matarían. Era un lugar peligroso para algunos, estar encerrado con quienes podrían ser tus enemigos, pero también era un buen lugar para hablar o pasar el rato.

Aunque no era a lo que iba precisamente, estacionó enfrente, bajó uno de sus bolsos repletos de armas y seguido por los dos hombres que le serían de apoyo, entró al lugar, a simple vista parecía una cafetería, una oscura y silenciosa, un par de ojos se posaron en ellos, no fueron disimulados, Kinesis cerró la puerta tras de él y dejó que uno de sus chicos quedara de guardia ahí. Dejó el bolso sobre una de las mesas y sacó una pistola, sólo bastó que hiciera eso antes de que la mayoría que estaba adentro le imitaran, algunos apuntándoles, otros sólo dejando el arma sobre la mesa frente a ellos, no realmente preocupados por lo que ocurría, pero dando a entender de que si se desataba algo, ellos iban a responder.

Un hombre que limpiaba tras el mostrador volteó a verle y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de sangre aquí dentro, arruina mi piso, eso ya lo tienes claro K, no quiere tener que echarte —comentó el hombre, recargándose en el mesón agotado y acomodando un frasco con maní.

—Jay estuvo aquí, sólo quiero saber qué ocurrió —explicó Kinesis, acercándose hasta donde el hombre bajando el arma.

—¿Y esperas que hable por qué trajiste a tus gorilas y un par de pistolas? —se burló el hombre apuntando a los dos trabajadores que le acompañaban.

Ellos se habían quedado cerca de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y sin prestar real atención a todas las armas que les apuntaban.

—Es un arsenal, me das información y son tuyas —comentó sonriendo el azabache, haciendo girar el arma en su mano y apoyándola en el mesón frente al hombre.

—Chicos, ya cálmense, no hay por qué alterarse —habló finalmente el dueño del lugar, logrando que sus clientes guardaron sus armas y continuaran con sus asuntos—. K, sabes que no doy información de lo que pasa en mi local, es una de las reglas, y es por eso que todo sigue en calma aquí, incluso tú vienes por lo mismo, les dejo juntarse a hablar de lo que quieran, tienen la seguridad de que aquí nadie se mete con nadie y aparte les dejo usar mi baño, no me pidas más.

—Mago blanco, ¿te suena ese nombre? —preguntó el azabache ignorándolo, volteó a ver a uno de sus hombres y le pidió que trajera el bolso.

—No diré nada.

—Sabes, una de tus reglas es que no se puede derramar sangre en tu local, no pueden haber peleas por ende ni nada de eso —comenzó hablando Kinesis, rebuscando en el bolso hasta finalmente sacar una AK-47.

—Exacto.

—Entonces, por qué razón hay manchas de sangre recientes en la silla de allá, y por qué ese trapero tras tuyo sigue chorreando de ella —Apuntó Kin tras la barra.

—No te debo explicaciones —alegó molesto el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

Kinesis suspiró, recargó el arma y se giró, sus hombres también sacaron sus armas, disparó a todos los que estaban ahí dentro, algunos alcanzaron a cubrirse con las mesas, pero la madera de ellas no resistieron, cuerpos sin vida acabaron en el piso o chorreando sangre en las sillas, el azabache volteó nuevamente a ver al hombre y le apuntó.

—Jay vino aquí a juntarse con un tal Mago blanco, sólo dime que sabes antes de que llegue la policía o te dispare, lo que pase primero —exigió Kin.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —gritó antes de que Kin le golpeara la frente con el cañón.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó el azabache.

—Vinieron aquí, mataron a los tres hombres que acompañaban al chico y luego se lo llevaron a él, no tengo idea donde fueron, pero he escuchado que el Mago blanco está arrendando un lugar para su equipo cerca de la estación de policía —explicó enseguida, dando un par de pasos atrás y recargándose en la pared.

—¿Fue tan difícil decirme eso? —preguntó nuevamente Kin, sonriendo amistoso y negando con la cabeza bajando el arma—. Bueno, la policía debe estar por llegar, mejor irnos de aquí.

—Por favor, no le digas que te di esa información —rogó el hombre.

—Tranquilo, él no te hará nada —comentó despreocupado el azabache.

Volvió a apuntar con su arma y disparó, llenando su pecho con balas y la pared con agujeros. Volteó a ver a sus hombres, les hizo una señal para que le siguieran y salieron por la puerta de atrás.   
  
  
  
  


La primera vez que Kinesis vio a Jay a los ojos fue con un arma entre ellos. En ese tiempo no eran nadie, Kinesis sólo era un chico que mataba por dinero, y Jay era alguien que sabía mucho para su bien. Se suponía que ese día él llegaría a ver a un chico y saldría con un cadáver.  
Pero no pudo, no pudo matarlo, porque cuando tenía la pistola apuntando a su frente, el chico no parecía asustado, parecía completamente desinteresado mientras en las cinco pantallas de computadoras seguía reproduciéndose un video de un gato que caminaba en dos patas.   
Entonces Jay comentó algo referente a una película de Marvel, o quizás era de DC, no lo recuerda del todo. Lo dijo con tanta seriedad en su voz, que Kinesis solo pudo largarse a reír, aún cuando Jay lo miraba completamente indignado y pedía que le pegara un tiro pronto o se marchara.

Luego no recuerda más, sabe que Jay le roció algo y se desmayó.

Despertó al día siguiente amarrado en un sótano, rodeado de lo que parecían ser partes de robot y planos rotos en un basurero junto a él. Libros de ciencia apilados en una mesa antigua y Jay tratando de apagar un fuego que acaba de provocar. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierto, le lanzó una botella de agua y Kin sólo le sonrió antes de hablar, aún tiene grabada en su mente las primeras palabras que le dirigió al rubio.

"Oye chico lindo, por qué no me desatas y vamos por un café, me puedes contar la razón de que te quieran muerto y ya luego nos besamos si quieres"

Entonces Jay lo noqueó.

Pero Kinesis no se rindió y consiguió una cita con ese chico, luego de muchos intentos y muchas quejas por parte del rubio para que se callara un rato.

Era bonito recordar.

Luego llegaron hasta donde están, creciendo más cada día.  
  
  
  
  


Jay estaba encerrado en una habitación junto a un tipo que hablaba demasiado, y eso lo ponía irritable. Tenía las manos atadas y su ropa se había ensuciado con sangre, eso lo tenía aún más ansioso, además del hecho de saber que Kinesis debía estar como loco buscándolo.

—Sabes, mi novio en este momento debe estar vuelto loco, lo cual no es bueno —mencionó Jay de pronto—. No es bueno para ti realmente, es bastante paranoico cuando me pierde el rastro y podría estar provocando incendios ahora.

—No exageres, ni siquiera sabría dónde estamos —murmuró molesto el tipo.

—Lo que tú digas —susurró el rubio encogiéndose de hombros—. Una vez estábamos haciendo compras en el Mall, me perdí un rato y lo encontré una hora después colocando bombas.

Jay aún recuerda eso, su novio estaba en pánico pensando que lo habían secuestrado, y pensaba volar toda la construcción si no aparecía.

El tipo volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa gigante en los labios y mirada traviesa.

—Espera, recapitulemos, ¿tienes un novio?

Jay asintió desinteresado, no era un secreto el hecho de que tenía pareja, tampoco era secreto quién lo era, sólo que no era algo que fuera mencionando a todos, pero si salía en una conversación lo decía sin problemas.

—No estás disponible, lástima —dijo el chico fingiendo deprimirse—. Y yo que quería proponerte algo.

—Llevó horas esperando a que me digas qué mierda quieres —comentó el menor, volteando los ojos cansado y removiéndose en la silla.

—Lamento todo esto, estaba un poco ocupado con otras cosas, pero ya tengo tiempo para ti al fin —sonrió nuevamente el tipo, pasando una mano por su cabello decolorado blanco.

El hombre se hincó junto a Jay haciéndolo sentir incómodo, apoyando su barbilla sobre las piernas amarradas del rubio y mirándolo con sus ojos azules tan fríos. Jay le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos rojos entrecerrados y esperando a que el chico comenzara a hablar, quería darle un rodillazo en la mandíbula y ver si se mordía la lengua.

No pudo hacerlo, el chico se levantó más, su rostro acercándose al propio, sus narices casi rosándose y el mayor se rió.

—Quiero matarte —mencionó el tipo.

—No eres el único, deberás hacer fila.

—Pero no creo que sea conveniente por ahora, aún puedo hacer las cosas de la buena manera —comentó el de ojos azules ignorando por completo al chico—. Así que, te ofrezco algo.

—Tengo novio, no necesito de tus servicios de puta.

—Ignoraré por completo eso, estoy de buen humor hoy. Quiero parte de tú negocio, realmente quiero apoderarme de él, y sé que dirás que no, obviamente, pero te tengo una oferta fabulosa, puedes trabajar para mí al igual que todos los demás, no serán despedidos, sólo tú bajarías de rango, de ser jefe a mi puta —ofreció con una sonrisa abierta, mostrando sus dientes y su picardía en la mirada.

—No me apetece, gracias —murmuró Jay negando con la cabeza.

—Esa es mi oferta, si no quieres entonces te mataré, también a todos los que trabajan contigo.

—Seguro, si consigues encontrarnos —mencionó el menor, volteando ligeramente su rostro para no tener tan cerca a ese tipo, le estaba ensuciando con su simple respiración.

—Sé donde se resguardan, prueba de ello es uno de tus hombre quemado, te lo envíe de regalo, para que estés al tanto de que incluso puedo entrar en medio de la noche a hacer una masacre si me lo propongo, incluso en este mismo momento podría haber enviado a mis hombres a matar a los tuyos —explicó, su mano firme le tomó de las mejillas, apretando y obligado a que le mire.

—Ellos saben defenderse.

—No si llegan de sorpresa con bombas —se rió el de cabello blanco.

—¿Esperas llamar la atención de las autoridades? —preguntó Jay.

—Espero llamar la atención de todos, que sepan que hay un nuevo líder en el lugar —respondió orgulloso el Mago blanco.

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo suspiró y rodó los ojos por segunda vez, pensó que si era buena idea darle en la nariz con su cabeza con lo cerca que estaba, pero no lo era, definitivamente no quería que le volara la cabeza ahí.

El mayor finalmente se separó al escuchar su teléfono sonar sobre una mesilla, habló por llamada a monosílabos y cortó volteando a verle. Se le volvió a acercar y Jay quiso gritar de frustración, odiaba cuando la gente se le acercaba tanto, y odiaba aún más que el tipo se tomara el descaro de posar sus manos sobre su rostro, quiso dar un salto atrás, quiso darle una patada, pero se quedó tranquilo. El tipo le besó, jugó con sus labios, mordiendo y tirando, también sujetando su cabello, Jay sólo se dejó, no se movió ni dijo nada, esperando que acabara pronto.

—Bien —dijo finalmente el de cabello blanco, separándose con una sonrisa coqueta y palmeándole el hombro—, me gustas, espero pienses en mi oferta, te doy dos días, si no recibo respuestas tuya, asumiré que no quisiste y sólo te digo que te prepares para lo que se te vendrá luego.

Jay no dijo nada, le miró con completa seriedad y se encogió de hombros.

—Por cierto, tu novio ya está aquí, así que te encargo que le des uno de estos de mi parte —volvió a hablar el mayor, nuevamente inclinándose y robándole otro beso.

Entonces se escuchó lo que Jay asumió era el sonido de una metralleta, Kinesis había llegado con escándalo. No iba a negar que era algo que le gustaba del azabache.   
El de ojos azules se le quitó de encima, con una mueca de diversión, hizo pasar a tres hombres con quienes se fue por otra salida.

Jay escupió al piso asqueado y trató de quitarse las ataduras, aunque estaban demasiado firmes. Era mejor quedarse sentado ahí esperando que Kinesis llegara pronto a quitarle eso, y de paso escucharle hablar sobre lo asustado que estaba mientras le besa todo el rostro.

**_"Llegó la hija de puta que más se respeta, la que todavía no conoces pero pronto va a conocer todo el planeta..." ♪_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Yo sola he conseguido lograr lo que quiero, y te juro que siendo leyenda me muero..." ♪_ **

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —chilló Kin mientras empujaba a Jay por la espalda hacia el auto.

—Está bien —susurró el rubio sin darle más importancia.

—¡No, no está bien! Me tenías muy preocupado, enserio que casi me matas de un susto —alegó el mayor, abrió la puerta de copiloto y le dejó el paso a que entrara, luego cerró la puerta y fue hasta el asiento del piloto.

—No fue mi culpa —murmuró Jay cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo fue, pero no quiero que desaparezcas así, desde ahora me dirás cada que salgas de tu oficina, cada que te pongas de pie para ir al baño y cada que se te ocurra salir por más energéticas —enumeró Kinesis dando énfasis con su dedo, encendió el auto y volteó a ver a los dos hombres que estaban sentados atrás en silencio—. Ustedes serán sus guardaespaldas, no los quiero lejos de él, y como me llegue a enterar que me desobedecieron les irá mal —amenazó el chico, ambos hombres asintieron enseguida.

—No, no quiero, escuchen ustedes dos, no harán nada de eso, no los quiero cerca y si me llego a enterar que andan tras mío, estarán despedidos —se volteó el rubio a hablarles, ambos hombres volvieron a asentir.

—No le hagan puto caso, ustedes son mis hombres, me obedecen a mí —volvió a exigir el azabache.

—Yo soy quien les paga para que trabajen para ti, me hacen caso a mí también —alegó Jay.

Kinesis soltó un gruñido, se estiró para poder abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad al menor y aceleró completamente molesto. Jay murmuró algo por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose en el asiento.

No se dirigieron la palabra por el resto del camino. Jay sacó una Game Boy que posiblemente su novio había guardado en la guantera y se distrajo con ella, mientras Kin le miraba de reojo y maldecía en silencio.

Apenas llegaron al cuartel Yuna saltó hasta donde ellos, llenando de preguntas a Jay, quien sólo se encogió de hombros, cohibido por tener la atención de una gran parte de los trabajadores en él y una enfermera que le seguía, le susurró a Yuna que eso lo hablarían luego, que no había nada de qué preocuparse por el momento, ahora sólo quería llegar su habitación, darse una ducha y cepillar sus dientes con fuerza.

Llegó a la habitación seguido de Kinesis, quien cerró la puerta tras de ellos y se quedó a esperar que se diera una ducha fuera del baño sentado en la cama. Cuando Jay finalmente salió del baño y se vistió, se sentó junto a su novio en silencio y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Tienes sangre en la camisa —susurró el rubio luego de un rato.

—Maté a Evan.

—¿Quién es Evan? —preguntó Jay volteando a verle.

—¿Recuerdas ese lugar al que fuiste hace unas horas? Evan era el dueño —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. También maté a otros hombres ahí dentro, me alteré, no sabía dónde estabas.

Jay se rió por lo bajo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y acurrucándose en su costado, dejando que el mayor le abrazara y besara la cabeza.

—¿Te he dicho que eres la segunda persona más hermosa del mundo? —preguntó Kinesis, tirándose de espaldas sobre la cama y arrastrando a Jay con él.

—¿La segunda?

—Después de mí, obvio. Siempre el mejor.

El rubio suspiró, realmente acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios y escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico, pasándole una pierna por encima de su estómago y dejando que el chico le abrazara incluso con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Entonces ¿qué ocurrió con ese tal Mago Blanco? —preguntó el azabache.

—Lo odio con mi vida, debo contarle lo que ocurrió a Yuna también, así que anda conmigo y te enteras —respondió en un susurró contra su piel.

El mayor se rió por las cosquillas que le produjo en el cuello y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No me quiero levantar, nos hace falta un descanso con urgencia, un momento para nosotros solos y películas de terror —comentó Kinesis.

—Si vamos ahora, podemos avanzar rápido con lo que nos queda, y te prometo que veremos la película que tú quieras esta noche —dijo el menor separándose un poco para poder verle a los ojos.

—Y si prefiero, no sé, hacer algo más aparte de la película —susurró el azabache, sonriendo divertido y moviendo sus cejas.

Jay se rió suavecito, con el rostro enrojecido y bajando la mirada a sus manos ansiosas que se aferraron a la camisa de su novio, asintió tímidamente y enseguida recibió un beso en sus labios algo bruto.

—Pero, hay que terminar algunas cosas hoy, quiero comenzar a desalojar el lugar, solo dejar aquí a los necesarios y enviar a los demás a un lugar más seguro —mencionó el rubio, finalmente separándose del mayor, se colocó de pie y tomó de la mano a Kin.

—Bien, hay que trabajar —murmuró con desgana el azabache, se colocó de pie igualmente y ambas salieron de la habitación.

Jay les explicó a Yuna y a Kinesis la situación que estaban presenciando, el tipo quería robar el liderazgo a la fuerza si es que ellos no cedían, lo cual obviamente no iba a pasar. No crían que fuera un problema realmente mayor, ya han lidiado con situaciones así antes, lo único diferente es que al parecer el "Mago Blanco" sí tiene mucho más personal a su disposición, no querían convertir el terreno en un campo de batalla, así que para evitar eso debían comenzar a actuar desde ya, se evacuarían todas las personas que no tuvieran conocimientos de armas o de pelea, la producción se detendría durante cuatro días, sería una gran baja en el lado del comercio, pero no pueden arriesgarse, sin embargo, lo que ya está hecho seguirá siendo distribuido, en el extranjero siguen reclamando la entrega de municiones que prácticamente ya estaban extintas, se requiere tiempo para poder hacer llegar esas municiones y aún más el tener que llevarlas fuera de la frontera, tampoco podían hacer esperar el tráfico de animales, la mayoría de los animales exóticos van con vida y no los pueden posponer, será un trabajo del cual Jay tendrá que hacerse cargo pronto, aún cuando no le gusta. La gente a su disposición que trabaja falsificando documentos seguirá haciéndolo, nunca necesitaron estar establecidos dentro del cuartel ni en ninguno de los lugares, no habrá complicaciones con ellos, ni tampoco con los que tiene trabajando fuera del país.

Enviarían a un equipo a recorrer los lugares donde el resto de la banda del Mago Blanco se podría ocultar, necesitaban tener información actualizada de ellos, no podían perderles el rastro ni dejarlos sin monitorear. Jay trataría de infiltrase a través de la red, también trabajará con todo lo que no estaba terminado, Yuna se quedaría a cargo de los que se quedarán trabajando dentro y Kinesis se ofreció para ser líder del equipo de combate y de vigilancia.

Sólo quedaba esperar.  
  
  


[...]  
  
  


Era el cuarto día, la situación seguía controlada, no han logrado dar con la ubicación del Mago Blanco, y al notar que no ha pasado nada realmente, se estaban organizando para dar comienzo a la entrada de todos los desalojados, comenzarían de a poco, tratarían de incluir a los que tenían un trabajo más pesado y que estaban de verdad atrasado. Algunos envíos que habían dejado pospuestos los retomarían y respecto a lo demás, tendrán sólo a unos pocos trabajando por lo que quedaba de la semana, bajaría el nivel pero al menos no se detendría por completo.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Jay al teléfono.

—Tengo dos hombres rondando por zona sur, faltan unos minutos para que los haga cambiar de recorrido, y tengo a otros dos patrullando cerca del cuartel, están en una Fiat Strada negra, por si los ves sepas que son nuestros —mencionó Kinesis al otro lado de la línea.

—No sé cuál es esa, pero bueno, ¿y tú qué haces?

—Descanso, estoy desde temprano en esto, necesitaba ir por algo de comer y sentarme a contemplar las nubes un momento, había una con forma de cocodrilo, le saqué una foto para que luego la veas, no te preocupes —contó el azabache.

—Que suerte, me preocupaba demasiado haberme perdido esa nube —comentó con ironía el menor provocando una pequeña risa a su novio.

—¿En qué estás tú ahora? —preguntó Kinesis.

—Ahora voy donde Yuna, necesito la copia de unos documentos sobre una compra de hace una semana —respondió Jay, tomó la carpeta con los papel necesarios que tenía sobre la mesa y salió de su oficina.

—Bien, ¿y para qué me llamabas?

—Quería sabes como a qué hora te vuelves —murmuró el rubio, equilibró el celular con su hombro contra su oreja mientras acomodaba unos papeles sueltos.

—¿Es que ya me extrañas? —preguntó Kinesis con un tono burlón—. Mi amor, tranquilo, ya estaré ahí para mimarte, no te desesperes.

—Idiota —soltó el rubio.

—Te amo. Estaré de vuelta como dentro de tres horas, a eso de las ocho, ¿necesitas que te lleve algo?

—No necesito nada, gracias, le preguntaré a Yuna si es que quiere encargar... —el menor se cortó, deteniéndose a mitad de pasillo, volteó a ver una de las paredes, más concretamente la que daba hacia afuera y esperó.

—¿Si es que quiere algo? —preguntó el azabache desde la llamada.

—Cállate —susurró el rubio.

—O bueno, que amable, muchas gracias primor, me esperaba algo más bonito... —siguió hablando Kinesis, Jay lo ignoró, alejó el celular de su oreja y lo apegó contra su pecho, aún con la llamada en curso.

Subió la mirada a la pequeña ventana que tenían pegada casi al techo, estaba abierta y el sol se colaba por ahí, esperó unos segundos más y nuevamente lo escuchó, algo como un chasquido, era un sonido familiar, Jay lo ha escuchado cientos de veces, pero aún así le costó recordar de donde proviene.

Una pistola con supresor, era claro. Aún con silenciador, el disparo dejaba un sonido ligero, demasiado suave, pero ahí estaba.

—Kin —susurró el más bajo volviendo a subir el celular hasta su oreja—. ¿A cuántos dejaron vigilando el área?

—Hoy menos que ayer, creo que sólo a tres, los demás iban a ayudar con el traslado de los demás trabajadores, ¿por qué? —explicó el azabache. Su ansiedad haciéndose presente cuando el rubio no le respondió enseguida, ya de por sí encontraba reveladora aquella pregunta, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Necesitaban de más personal?

Jay no contestó, retrocedió a pasos lentos, de reojo revisó el pasillo esperando encontrar a alguien más ahí, pero estaba solo. Necesitaba ponerse en contacto con los que custodiaban fuera, saber el motivo de por qué había tantos disparos, tener acceso a las cámaras también, debía hacer algo enseguida.

Estaba a punto de cortar la llamada con Kinesis y marcar a Yuna cuando escuchó un suave siseo, por la pequeña ventana donde apenas y podía caer su brazo comenzó a filtrarse una delgada línea de humo, Jay se quedó mirándola unos segundos, preguntándose qué podría ser eso, hasta que sintió pánico y corrió, sus pies moviéndose rápidos, los papeles se deslizaron de sus manos provocando todo un desorden en el suelo y casi tropieza tratando de llegar hasta el extremo del pasillo.

No alcanzó a dar la vuelta cuando un fuerte estruendo retumbó en sus oídos y su cuerpo voló por un momento, chocando contra una de las paredes y golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza. Los explosivos derrumbaron parte de la pared, dañaron el suelo, la cerámica rota saltó por todas partes al igual que los cristales resentidos por el fuerte golpe. Jay sabía que alguna de esas piezas le cortaron, pero no estaba realmente preocupado por ello, necesitaba colocarse de pie y salir de ahí, pero su cabeza daba vueltas y no enfocaba su vista, los oídos le pitaban con fuerza. Sólo era capaz de ver toda la humareda consumiendo el lugar, a lo lejos distinguía el sonido de la alarma de incendio, ruido que tenía encima pero la explosión le había dejado sordo por el momento.

Se quejó adolorido cuando trató de moverse, sus manos se apoyaron contra el suelo y sus rodillas se arrastraron un poco, tratando de volver a tener control de ellas. El cuerpo le funcionaba lento, sus movimientos eran torpes mientras su cabeza dolía un montón, su equilibrio estaba horrible y controlar las dimensiones entre el suelo y las paredes se le hacía demasiado difícil. Se colocó de pie apenas, avanzando hacia adelante por donde continuaba el pasillo, con dos pasos cayó de rodillas y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, se sentía muy mareado y adolorido.

El pitido en sus oídos estaba desapareciendo, en su lugar la alarma de incendio se hacía aún más fuerte y molesta, también podía escuchar el sonido de las armas y demasiados pasos. Estaban entrando.

El rubio maldijo y volvió a colocarse de pie, su hombro se apoyó contra la pared y avanzó rápido con ayuda de eso, sus ojos enfocaron su celular que había caído metros lejos de él, la pantalla se había destrozado, pero seguía mostrando la imagen de la llamada en curso.

Lo tomó rápido y cuando sus piernas lograron estabilizarse aún mejor, comenzó a correr.

Cortó la llamada y marcó a Yuna, deslizándose a través de los pasillos, entró por una habitación donde sabía tendría salida por otro lugar y cerró la puerta tras suyo llevando el celular hasta su oreja.

—¡Yuna! ¿Estás bien? —gritó Jay apenas le atendieron el teléfono.

—Jay, estoy controlando las cámaras ahora, están entrando por muchos lugares a la vez, prácticamente están haciendo explotar todo, estoy tratando de enviar a un equipo por ti, tengo a todo el personal volviendo al cuartel ahora y a otros tantos ya en combate —explicó Yuna enseguida, desde la línea se podía escuchar todo el ruido que estaba desde el otro lado—. Resiste, ya te enviaré a alguien.

—Bien, no te preocupes si no consigues que vengan por mí, trata de mantener a todos los civiles fuera, tampoco quiero que la policía irrumpa, y sí ves que son muchos para controlar sólo vete —Ordenó Jay antes de cortar la llamada, sabía que la chica le refutaría y no había tiempo para eso.

A lo lejos vio a un guardia armado acercándose corriendo hasta donde él, el hombre le cubrió con su cuerpo y lo fue empujando hasta estar resguardado entre unos pilares.

—Jefe, ¿se encuentra bien? debe salir de aquí —habló el hombre, ansioso y volteando a ver hacia todos lados, seguían sonando los explosivos a la distancia, y disparos tan cercas de ellos que le erizaban la piel.

Jay asintió ante su pregunta y se llevó una mano hasta la frente, con la manga de su camiseta limpiando la sangre que escurría de su cabeza. Tenía cortes en las manos, también un corte que bajaba desde su sien, posiblemente tenía heridas las piernas pero no era algo que doliera del todo. Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su mano y notó que era Kinesis, otra vez.

—Busca a los demás trabajadores y ayuda a sacarlos, si encuentras la oportunidad de largarte, hazlo —mencionó el rubio, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se escabulló.

Hace cuatro días cuando la alerta fue dada al cuartel y tuvieron que desalojar a la mayoría, Jay se puso a trabajar en toda la información que existía de las personas que trabajaban para él, en toda la información que existía de Kinesis y de él mismo, no sólo eso, también los proyectos y documentación sobre las propiedades de las cuales era dueño, todo lo que él consideraba importante. En dos días había acabado de sacar todo lo que tenía en su computadora y lo poco que quedaba en la red, almacenó todo en un disco duro externo, así sería más sencillo deshacerse de toda esa información si algo ocurría, y si no pasaba nada, entonces la tendría resguardada.

Lo malo es que tenía el disco duro guardado en la caja fuerte de su habitación. Debía llegar ahí, tratar de irse con el disco, o destrozarlo si ve que las cosas se están poniendo aún más feas.

Contestó la insistente llamada de Kinesis una vez se vio más seguro encerrado en una habitación.

—No puedo creer que te atrevieras a cortarme luego de dejarme tan preocupado —reclamó el azabache apenas llevó el celular a su oreja.

—¿Dónde vienes? —preguntó Jay, recorrió el lugar donde se había encerrado buscando algo que le fuera de utilidad.

—Estoy a diez minutos, y no te alegrará saber que pronto tendré a la policía tras mío, según ellos estoy conduciendo a "exceso de velocidad", me vale mierda —murmuró Kinesis, el rubio se alejó un poco el móvil del oído cuando escuchó bocinas del otro lado.

—Yo estoy bien, no quiero que te mates tratando de llegar aquí, y no te preocupes por la policía, Yuna se encargará de tenerla alejada —comentó Jay, corrió un par de cajas, el lugar estaba llenó de utilerías de limpieza, aunque no importa el cuarto en el que esté, Jay sabe que Kinesis se dio el trabajo de esconder un arma en cada uno de ellos.

—¿Enserio estás bien? No quiero que lo digas sólo para calmarme —preguntó el mayor.

—Kin, estoy bien —murmuró el rubio, se hincó a revisar bajo un mueble y se quejó al no encontrar nada—. Estoy en la habitación doce, la de limpieza, ¿dónde hay un arma aquí?

Kinesis lo pensó un momento, Jay escuchó disparos aún más cerca de donde estaba y pasos rápidos, a lo lejos pudo escuchar como se activaban otros explosivos.

—La necesito para ahora, tengo a esos imbéciles encima —susurró el menor volteando a ver a la puerta, estaban rondando por ahí, seguramente revisando las otras dos habitaciones a los lados.

—Sí, está bien, ya recuerdo, dentro del armario hay una caja de unas repisas nuevas, no hay repisas claramente, dejé el arma ahí dentro —explicó enseguida el más alto, nuevamente se escucharon sonidos de bocinazos.

Jay se apresuró en ir hasta ahí, quitó un par de cosas de encima hasta encontrar la caja, la arrastró por el suelo y la abrió, dentro había una AK47 junto con sus municiones, el menor se quejó y nuevamente se llevó el celular al oído.

—Kin, esto es un jodido rifle, no sé usar de estos —susurró molesto, se las ingenió para recargarla y supuso que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Sólo apunta y dispara, no hay tiempo para enseñarte amor, y cuidado con la cara —Previno el azabache riéndose ligeramente.

—Bien, no te mates conduciendo, no vemos cuando llegues, si es que no me mato usando esta cosa —murmuró Jay tratando de ver como sería más fácil sostener el rifle.

—Te amo —se apresuró a decir Kin.

—Te amo.

Jay cortó y lanzó el celular contra la pared, el ruido alteró a quienes estaban fuera. Apoyó el arma contra su hombro y tanteó con sus dedos el gatillo, caminando hacia atrás hasta esconderse tras uno de las muebles, sus pulmones dolían por lo rápido que estaba respirando, no tenía ni idea de cuantos eran lo que estaban ahí, tampoco sabía cómo iban armados, pero debía salir de ahí o de todas formas lo encontrarían, y su novio le enseñó que a veces para salvarse hay que sangrar un poco.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ellos dispararon primero, se encogió tras el mueble, estaban disparando a lo loco y ni siquiera se preocuparon de ver donde se encontraba, esperó unos segundos hasta que se detuvieron, posiblemente notando que los disparos sorpresa no funcionaron y debían entrar a buscar.

Entonces Jay salió, apuntó y comenzó a disparar.

**_"El frío es enorme, no puedo seguir así, pensando mil locuras y opté por delinquir..." ♪_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Vamos para arriba porque venimos de abajo..." ♪_ **

Kinesis dio vuelta el manubrio con todas sus fuerzas al llegar a una curva, las ruedas del auto rechinaron y sintió que se volcaría en cualquier momento. Suerte no fue así, se volvió a estabilizar sobre el asfalto, la carrocería tembló y dio un pequeño salto, todo estaba bien, podía seguir acelerando.

El manos libres en su oído comenzó a sonar y se apresuró en contestarlo. Escuchó la voz de Yuna desde el otro lado, dando órdenes y gritándole a alguien, antes de que su atención volviera a él.

—K, tenemos un problema —habló altera la chica—. Aún no he podido enviar a nadie por Jay, somos muy pocos aquí dentro y no se ha podido hacer mucho, el resto de los equipo está en camino pero no sé cuánto se demoren en llegar, ahora nos superan en número.

—Yo estoy cerca, voy con mi equipo, aparte llamé al resto de mi escuadrón y también van en camino —comentó el azabache, dio un volantazo y su costado chocó contra la puerta.

—Desde afuera di la orden a que todos los francotiradores rodeen el perímetro, han detenido los explosivos. Las puertas de seguridad del subterráneo se han cerrado junto con toda la mercancía que aún no terminaba de ser entregada y con la mayoría de las armas, no tengo pensado regalarles nuestras municiones —explicó Yuna, por un momento se alejó del micrófono y comenzó a lanzar órdenes, luego volvió—. El problema sigue siendo Jay.

—¿Lo tienes monitoreado?

—Casi todas las cámaras están muertas, sé que va armado y pudo arreglárselas con un par de tipos, pero ya luego lo perdí de vista, no sé dónde anda —comentó ansiosa, le escuchó dar un par de golpes al tecleado y se quejó por la falta de imágenes.

—Sé donde está yendo, no te preocupes estoy casi a cuatro calles, yo iré por él, puedes esperar a que lleguen los demás o tratar de irte, no deberías estar a fuego cruzado, una vez ahí yo puedo guiar la pelea —dijo Kinesis, viró por entre medio de un pasaje y tocó el claxon a un par de personas para que se quitaran del camino.

—Negativo, no los estoy dejando solos —Se apresuró a aclarar Yuna—. Ahora llega con todo ese escándalo tan propio de ti y ayuda a sacar a Jay.

La llamada se cortó y Kinesis sonrió en acuerdo.

Esquivó a un par de autos por ir conduciendo en sentido contrario y apenas vio el cuartel a lo lejos aceleró aún más. Se desvió de la calle y condujo por la tierra, dando ligeros saltos por el suelo desnivelado y por las piedras en las que pasaba. Era un terreno bastante grande el que tenían, de lejos parecía una lujosa mansión con un jardín decorado como en las películas con toda esa gente adinerada, por dentro esa mansión estaba modificada. Ahora estaba bastante destruida.

Frenó con fuerza justo en frente de la entrada principal y se agachó a la par que comenzaban a disparar contra él. Su equipo estacionó atrás y comenzaron a disparar de vuelta.  
Con una mano tomó la metralleta que tenía apoyada en el asiento de copiloto y se preparó colocándose el chaleco antibalas. Abrió la puerta del conductor, empujándola con una patada y salió protegiéndose con esta mientras disparaba. Sus hombres ya habían derribado a varios y él solo terminó de ayudar.

Corrieron dentro del lugar, las balas atravesándose por todos lados, balas sin nombres y estrellándose donde sea. Kinesis ordenó a su equipo separarse y envió a algunos a por los que se resguardaban en el centro de control junto a Yuna.

Se escabulló por entre los pasillos, sin dejar de disparar y volviendo a recargar. Su espalda chocó con fuerza contra la pared cuando alguien de imprevisto se le lanzó encima, recibió un golpe en la mandíbula y enseguida quitó al tipo de una patada, con la culata le golpeó en la cabeza y seguido le metió un tiro en la frente. Al parecer algunos ya se estaban quedando sin municiones.

Dio vuelta por entre unos escombros que antes fueron una pared y vio a una mujer apuntando a uno de sus guardias. Kinesis se apresuró en disparar contra sus manos provocando que suelte el arma y que gritara adolorida por quedar con tres dedos menos.  
Se acercó hasta donde ellos, a pasos firmes y molesto, le dolía la cabeza por todo el ajetreo y por todos los disparos que retumban a su alrededor, le dolía la cabeza porque realmente estaba muy molesto por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La tipa presionó su mano bajo su brazo y trató de correr, enseguida Kinesis disparó contra una de sus rodillas, la mujer cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

—¡Jefe! Que alegría que esté aquí —habló el guardia.

Kinesis sólo asintió, el hombre no parecía herido, empujó hacia él el arma que la mujer había dejado caer y le ordenó que se armara y fuera a ayudar. El guardia se colocó de pie acatando la orden y se largó.

—¡Hijo de perra, muérete! —gritó la mujer en el suelo escupiéndole.

El azabache volteó a verla y le apuntó nuevamente.

—¿Vienes por órdenes de Mago Blanco cierto? —preguntó Kin.

—No te diré nada.

Entonces Kinesis disparó contra su otra rodilla. Ella gritó y con su mano sana le lanzó una navaja la cual ni lo tocó.

—¿Sabes algo de él? ¿Dónde está? —volvió a preguntar el joven.

—Obviamente aquí no, no es tan estúpido —masculló la mujer.

—Eso ya lo sé —se quejó el azabache, esta vez le disparó al hombro, más balas chocaron alrededor del suelo dejando agujeros y algunas rozaron el cuello de la chica.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No tengo idea de dónde está! —gritó ella entre sollozos, trató de arrastrase lejos pero sus brazos no lo resistieron, el dolor tampoco le dejó avanzar más.

Kinesis se quedó viéndola, convenciéndose de que decía la verdad, finalmente suspiró agotado, le disparó en el cuello y se fue dejando que se desangrara.

Siguió caminando por el resto del pasillo, con el arma recargada sobre el hombro y con pasos sigilosos, vació la cartuchera de municiones una vez más cuando cruzo por entre otros pasillos y se le acabaron, no traía consigo encima más municiones pero traía al menos una pistola con una carga más, debía conservarla, así que decidió que lo mejor era tratar de avanzar a puñetazos. Luego de un rato ya tenía la camisa repleta de sangre y los nudillos le dolían, un golpe que cayó en su mandíbula le estaba punzando, no era realmente algo de lo que preocuparse.

Encontró a Jay luego de unos minutos, estaba con un rifle casi arrastrándolo por el suelo y tratando de abrir la puerta de su habitación que parecía trancada.

—¡Jay! —Le llamó el azabache acercándose, enseguida el rubio levantó el arma y le apuntó—. ¡Hey, calma bebé!

El mayor levantó las manos y retrocedió, temeroso de que al chico se le soltara una bala. Jay suspiró y bajó el arma.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías ir a ayudar a Yuna —murmuró el menor volviendo a darle un golpe a la puerta, aunque nuevamente no consiguió nada.

—Primero tú, luego los otros. Ahora, te la cambio —Ofreció el azabache, enseñándole la pistola y apuntando el rifle que el chico cargaba.

Jay sonrió y asintió de acuerdo, se manejaba mejor con un arma más compacta. Hicieron cambio y luego de eso Kin se acercó a darle una patada a la puerta, esta crujió y el mayor volvió a patear hasta que finalmente cedió. Le dio el pasó a Jay y una vez dentro se lanzó a abrazarle.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? —preguntó preocupado Kinesis, acariciando su rostro y limpiando la sangre que le manchaba.

—Estoy bien, sólo fue un golpe —explicó Jay restándole importancia—. ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó al ver la sangre en su labio.

—Sí, sólo fue un golpe —repitió riéndose, recargó su frente contra la del menor y respiró, su ansiedad disminuyendo, cerró los ojos y le depositó un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Escucharon como alguien gritaba a lo lejos y más disparos retumbaron en las paredes, se separaron rápido, Jay fue hasta donde guardaba la caja fuerte y Kin se quedó vigilando la entrada, con el arma lista para disparar.

Luego de que el rubio consiguió sacar el disco duro se lo entregó a Kinesis para que lo cuidara, ahora que estaba él no había necesidad de destruirlo. No era algo que hubieran hablado, Kin siempre se negaría a conversar de eso, pero era una promesa que ambos conocían, si algo le pasa a Jay, Kinesis se queda con todo. El menor no sabe pelear muy bien, no sabe manejar todas las armas, él es la inteligencia y su novio la fuerza bruta, en el juego de supervivencia algunos caen, otros deben seguir con el cargo.

—Vamos a ir por un auto y luego vamos por Yuna, tenemos a todos los nuestros peleando, ya llegaron los que estaban fuera y por el momento ella está a salvo —explicó Kinesis, desabrochándose el chaleco antibalas antes de quitárselo—. Sólo debemos preocuparnos de llegar hasta ahí, luego nos marchamos, ¿está bien?

Kinesis preguntó y Jay asintió enseguida, sus manos apretaron el cañón de la Glock y miró a su novio, su mirada nerviosa y ojos rojos.

El azabache le pasó el chaleco antibalas por sobre la cabeza y se lo aseguró, acomodándoselo con un tirón y luego abrazándolo con fuerza. Se quedaron un momento así, afuera el revuelo seguía escuchándose y los disparos continuaban.

Kinesis se separó sólo lo necesario para poder verle a los ojos y sonrió un poco más enamorado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jay sonriéndole igualmente.

—Definitivamente todo este caos es algo que estoy dispuesto a vivir las veces que sea, sólo si estoy contigo —susurró el azabache, provocando que el menor se sonrojara y le hiciera a un lado.

—No digas eso, mejor prepárate para salir —murmuró avergonzado revisando la carga del arma.

—Jay, cásate conmigo.

El rubio pestañeó un par de veces, confundido y con la respiración cortada, subió su mirada hasta dar con la de su novio y sus piernas temblaron un poco luego de eso.

—¿Qué? —susurró, no seguro de lo que había escuchado.

—Jay ¿te casarías conmigo? —preguntó el azabache, tomando de su mano y sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Kin, ¿por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

—Porque amo tomarte desprevenido —se rió el mayor—. Además, no es algo que quería preguntarte en un momento en que estemos bien, quería hacerlo cuando estuviéramos en situaciones como estas, porque esta es nuestra vida, una bala nos puede caer entre ceja y ceja en cualquier momento y quiero saber si estás dispuesto a vivir todo esto conmigo, no sólo los buenos momentos, porque esos uno los puede vivir con cualquiera, quiero saber si los malos momentos los puedes soportar estando conmigo.

Jay le miró en silencio, la respiración irregular y sus manos presionadas en puño, escuchó lo que a su parecer pudo ser una granada de mano a unos pasillos lejos de ellos y unos cuantos golpes a las paredes, cristales rompiéndose y las alarmas de los autos afuera. Sonrió pensando en todo aquello y asintió.

—Quiero vivir todo esto contigo —murmuró finalmente el rubio.

—¿Entonces sí? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —preguntó el más alto ansioso.

—Sí, te amo más que a nada Kinesis, obvio que me casaré contigo —respondió sonriéndole.

Kin se acercó para besarle, juntando sus labios aún con sus sonrisas en medio y sus manos sobre sus mejillas. De su muñeca se quitó uno de sus brazaletes y se lo colocó al menor, luego de eso volvieron a besarse. Se separaron a los segundos, Kin levantó el arma y salió primero, afuera habían más de sus hombres, saludó a uno que volteó a verlo con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a avanzar por lo largo del pasillo, su novio siguiéndolo atrás, pasaron por sobre escombros de una pared derribada y el mayor se lanzó a disparar cuando de ahí comenzaron a entrar más personas armadas.

El teléfono de Kinesis comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y enseguida se lo entregó a Jay, quien se apegó un poco más a la espalda de su novio a la vez que contestaba y apuntaba a la cabeza a alguien que se acercaba rápido a ellos, sin arma en manos pero con toda la intención de querer golpearles, disparó y la bala corrió hasta estrellarse contra la frente del hombre.

—Al habla Jay —contestó el rubio acercando el celular a su oreja.

—Jay gracias a Dios estás bien —escuchó a Yuna hablar—. Quería saber cómo iba todo, informo que ya fallaron todas las cámaras y no podré mantenerme en contacto desde ahora, traté de mantener funcionando las computadoras, pero la electricidad falló por completo.

—No te preocupes Yuna, ahora vamos por ti, sólo mantente segura ahí dentro hasta que lleguemos —comentó Jay, tomó a su novio de la camisa y lo jaló para evitar que llegara y cruzara frente a una habitación, se escuchaba ruido ahí dentro.

—Bien, los espero, y les tendré muy buenas noticias cuando estén aquí —mencionó la chica antes de cortar, el rubio guardó el celular en su pantalón y señaló con la pistola hacia la habitación que debían cruzar.

Su novio deslizó un cartucho vació por el suelo y no pasó ni un segundo para que comenzaran a arremeter hacia aquella dirección, Kinesis tomó aquella distracción y entró disparando, Jay entró tras de él y le dio una patada a un tipo que trataba de levantarse, disparó en su nuca y luego pasó sobre su cuerpo, se aseguraron que no quedara nadie ahí y continuaron avanzando.

No se demoraron tanto en llegar hasta donde guardaban la mayoría de los autos, el portón estaba abierto y algunos estaban golpeados, las ventanas rotas y las ruedas pinchadas.

Jay corrió hasta donde estaban guardadas las llaves de todos los coches, ingresó la contraseña y volteó a ver a su novio quién revisaba cuál de todos estaba en buen estado. Vio a alguien entrar y enseguida disparó, el cuerpo cayó al suelo y el azabache volteó a ver con el arma arriba nuevamente.

—La Hummer está perfecta —dijo Kinesis dándole un pequeño golpe al capó.

—¿Cuál es la Hummer? —preguntó el menor viendo todas las llaves.

—Esta azul que te estoy enseñando —respondió el azabache volviendo a dar un suave golpe al capó.

—¡El número imbécil! —dijo exaltado Jay mirándole molesto.

Kinesis se rió divertido por su reacción y buscó el número que le habían marcado en la cerradura.

—Es la nueve.

Jay tomó la llave marcada con el número nueve y se la lanzó, mientras Kinesis hacía partir el vehículo el menor se quedó rebuscando entre los muebles donde guardaban partes de autos para repuesto, encontró una de las armas de Kin escondía y más municiones.

La tiró sobre los asientos traseros y dio la vuelta para poder subirse desde el lado del copiloto mientras su novio estaba metiendo más carga a su rifle. Estaba por entrar cuando se escuchó otro disparo, un dolor en la pierna y otro en la espalda le hizo caer contra la puerta y luego caer hasta al suelo.

Gritó adolorido, más preocupado por la bala que cayó en su pierna, sabía que el chaleco antibalas le había protegido de lo otro, aunque aun así dolía bastante. Kinesis comenzó a disparar desde la ventana a los que estaban entrando y le gritó para que entrara rápido.

El rubio se quejó, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar otro grito, aunque fue imposible cuando comenzó a arrastrarse tratando de subir al vehículo, su novio debía escoger uno de los más altos. El azabache le tomó del brazo cuando le tuvo más al alcance mientras seguía disparando y le jaló dentro, Jay se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y se hundió en el asiento a la vez que su novio se ponía en marcha arrancando de ahí.

—Déjame ver —pidió Kin dándole un tirón al pantalón y desviando apenas la vista de enfrente.

Jay se bajó los pantalones con cuidado hasta las rodillas y se revisó, no le había dado de lleno al muslo, pero la bala le había dejado una herida bastante fea. Kinesis estacionó al otro lado del cuartel y le hizo bajar la cabeza.

—No se ve tan mal, trata de mantenerlo presionado, ahora iré por Yuna, quédate y no te muevas demasiado —habló rápido el azabache, le dio un beso en la frente y volteó para llevarse la otra arma—. ¿Tú pistola?

El más bajo la levantó y revisó cuanto tenía, le quedaba para cuatro disparos más, podía sobrevivir con eso.

—Está bien —susurró el rubio asintiendo—. Ve con cuidado.

—Será rápido, te amo —le dio otro beso y bajó del vehículo.

Corrió hasta donde Yuna estaba resguardada por algunos de su equipo y otros de seguridad, le dejaron entrar enseguida y cerraron tras de él. Enseguida la chica se le lanzó encima abrazándolo, feliz de que estuviera bien y frente a ella, Kinesis le revolvió el cabello y dejó que la chica se preparara para salir, ella se hizo cargo de un arma y le entregó otra a su compañera de trabajo que se había quedado a ayudar.

Los tres salieron corriendo de ahí luego de que Yuna desconectara y destruyera todos los equipos. Afuera las cosas estaban más calmadas, todo estaba menguando pero la sangre en el suelo dejaba rastro de lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

—No pude mantener a la policía alejada tanto tiempo, ya deben estar encima, hay que irnos ya —mencionó Yuna abriendo la puerta de los asientos traseros mientras su compañera disparaba a un par que continuaba por ahí—. La única entrada al sótano está sellada, nadie podrá entrar y está todo resguardado ahí, no tenemos problemas con eso.

—Buen trabajo, a ti también Kanna —murmuró Jay desde se asiento, sonriéndole a la otra chica, quien asintió y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

—¡Dios, Jay! ¿Qué te ocurrió en la pierna? —preguntó preocupada Yuna.

—Nada grave, sólo un roce de bala.

—Mi espalda a sufrido rasguños peores que eso —mencionó Kin acelerando, enseguida recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte del rubio y se rió.

—Eso es mentira, cállate —susurró el menor avergonzado, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose más en su asiento.

—Jay, antes de que muriera la electricidad pude obtener la localización del tipo a cargo de todos esos estúpidos —contó Yuna, de su bolsillo sacó un papel y se lo enseñó—. Uno de sus hombres le hizo una llamada y pude interferir, conseguí llegar hasta él.

—Yuna, eres una maldita genio —Felicitó Kinesis virando por una avenida, una vez ya en carretera comenzó a conducir con más cuidado, seguro de que ya no le caería ninguna bala en la frente.

—Incluso ya envié a dos equipos hasta donde él, no estará desprotegido eso es seguro, pero confío en los nuestros, pedí que una vez los retengan lo llevaran al cuartel que tenemos al norte y que nos esperaran allí —volvió a decir la chica completamente orgullosa.

—Hasta te besaría, pero estoy comprometido —soltó el azabache sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ustedes? ¿Pero cuándo? —preguntó confundida la chica, escuchó a Kinesis reír y le vio encogerse de hombros—. Maldición Kinesis, siempre escoges los peores momentos.

—Felicitaciones jefe —habló Kanna sonriendo también.

Kinesis le agradeció y continuó conduciendo, debían llegar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Tenían demasiadas ganas de verle la cara a ese maldito que se hace llamar Mago Blanco y que se atrevió a atacar al trabajo de su novio y a su novio concretamente.

Pasaron media hora más en el auto, Jay se había limpiado la herida lo mejor que pudo con una botella de agua que compraron en el camino y con un trozo de la camisa de su novio, la cual ya estaba destrozada de antes. Estaba seguro que en su espalda quedaría un hematoma algo grande por el disparo que recibió, sus piernas y brazos tenían pequeños rasguños causados a lo largo de todo aquel alboroto y aparte la sangre que caía de su cabeza ya estaba seca en su cara y cabello, necesitaba darse una ducha con urgencia. Volteó a ver a Kinesis y sonrió, su novio estaba igual de asqueroso, la mayor parte de sangre que le cubría ni si quiera era suya, Jay se alegraba de eso.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino salió un gran grupo de trabajadores a recibirlos, dos quedaron encargados de seguir a Yuna y Kanna como sus propias guardaespaldas y Kinesis dejó que los demás continuaran con sus trabajos.

—Jefe, tenemos al desgraciado, fue difícil llegar hasta él, pero una vez cayeron sus hombres se entregó por su cuenta —explicó una joven acercándose hasta donde Jay.

—Hicieron un excelente trabajo, gracias, ahora quiero que ayuden con todos los damnificados, se les recompensará luego —comentó Jay asintiendo, tomó la llave que la chica le ofreció, la cual abría la celda a la que le habían metido por el momento.

—Sí señor, que todo salga bien luego de esto —la muchacha se largó y Jay le entregó la llave a Kinesis.

—Bien, haré esto rápido —murmuró el azabache, sostuvo el arma del rubio y se encaminó hasta la habitación donde tenían las celdas.

Dentro del lugar sólo estaba ese hombre, el cabello blanco ahora estaba cubierto de tierra y con su rostro salpicado en sangre, al parecer recibió un par de golpes antes de llegar ahí, tenía las manos esposadas tras su espalda y estaba sentado sobre una banca de metal que le tenían ahí dentro. El Mago Blanco volteó a verles y sonrió.

—Pero si es la reina de las putas y su perro faldero —habló divertido el tipo, colocándose de pie y acercándose hasta los barrotes.

—Tus hombres fallaron notablemente, y tú ya estás muerto —habló Kinesis, le quitó el seguro al arma y dio dos pasos más, el dedo sobre el gatillo listo para disparar.

—Antes de que me mates quiero que sepas que tu novio tiene uno labios delicioso —comentó burlón el hombre, sonriendo divertido y lamiéndose los labios.

Kinesis abrió los ojos sorprendido y bajó el arma, volteó a ver al rubio desconcertado y nuevamente al hombre dentro de la celda.

—Ay no —susurró el rubio, bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Debías mencionar eso? Él iba a hacerlo rápido.

Kin se rió divertido y esta vez fue turno del hombre que miró confundido, sin llegar a entender a lo que se refería.

—Amor, ve a darte una ducha mientras, yo estaré ocupado aquí divirtiéndome con este tipo, luego te veo —habló el azabache, Jay asintió y se acercó a darle un casto beso antes de retirarse.

No se hicieron esperar los gritos dentro de aquella habitación luego de que Jay llegara al cuarto que ya tenían preparado en ese otro lugar. Vio el brazalete que llevaba en la muñeca y sonrió bonito. Guardó el disco duro dentro de la caja fuerte que tenían bajo la cama y tomó un poco de ropa que había guardado ahí, no era mucha como la que tenía en el otro cuartel, pero sobreviviría con eso hasta que todo se calmara.

Se duchó, ordenó la habitación y habló con Yuna a través de un celular que le fueron a dejar luego de un rato. Salió a ayudar con todo el caos que había quedado, la mayoría de las cosas las haría temprano por la mañana, así que cuando ya estaba anocheciendo volvió a su cuarto, dentro ya estaba Kinesis, acababa de bañarse y estaba con su pijama, lo cual sólo consistía en su ropa interior, al menos se dignó a colocarse una camiseta por el frío que estaba comenzando a hacer. Le esperaba con una laptop sobre la cama y una sonrisa radiante.

—Prometimos noche de películas hace unos días, no lo cumplimos —murmuró el azabache.

—Lo recuerdo —sonrió Jay, cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos, los dejó ordenados sobre una caja y se acercó hasta la cama.

—¿También recuerdas que la película solo era una excusa? —preguntó Kinesis, tomando de su muñeca y tirándolo sobre el colchón.

—Eres un completo idiota.

—Me amas.

—Sí, te amo —susurró Jay avergonzado.

Kinesis se rió y le abrazó con fuerza, besando todo su rostro mientras le empujaba bajo las mantas. El mayor pateó la laptop y Jay tuvo que dejarla en el suelo con cuidado, a la vez que sus pantalones caían por un lado de la cama y su novio seguía besándole.

Le gustaba vivir así y no se imaginaba otra vida con ese chico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic comenzó siendo escrito para Maya, que lo quiero muchísimo muchillón, y se terminó por el gusto, porque me enamoré de este shipp y tenía que continuar escribiendo de ellos sí o sí. Gracias Maya por mostrarme esta pareja tan torpe que me encantaaAA!! <3<3


End file.
